Just watering this plant
by Fanfictiondingus
Summary: Amber Waves, a crystal pony from the Crystal Empire, was watering a plant. What could go wrong?
Amber Waves, a citizen from the Crystal Empire, was on her house, eating breakfast, and all that. She was known of her beautiful garden, some ponies question her of how she makes them shine. While she loved ponies praising, and asking her, it could get pretty annoying. But, nevertheless, she was just a normal pony.

She hummed a tune, and grabbed a watering can with her mouth. She filled it with water and went outside, looking at her garden. She moved to a plant, and slowly lowered the watering can, letting the water fall freely to it. Once she felt satisfied with it, she raised the can, and moved on to the next one. She repeated the process, and noticed the temperature of the breeze rising, she ignored it.

She moved to another plant, but before she could lower the watering can, she saw a pony and a dragon talking. _Is that, Spike, the brave and glorious? Oh, of course it is!_ She thought, trying her best not to let her jaw drop. She shook her head, _I wonder why he is talking with that pony. Maybe he was confronting her? Oh, our queen has the right of making a statue of him, he deserves it!_ the wind was getting colder, and colder, but she didn't mind it.

She lowered the can, the water pouring itself to the plant, though after that, the water turned to ice. Amber Waves raised an eyebrow, _What?_ she lowered the can again, and the same thing happened. Realization struck her like a knife, the cold wind... the snow falling from the sky... something bad happened. She dropped the watering can, screamed, and went inside her house.

"What's wrong with her? It's just snow, something we always experience." A crystal pony said, while struggling to put a streamer. Unfortunately, the streamer fell from his hooves letting the strong wind push it to midair. "Ugh, stupid wind."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!"

*Slap*

"Ow, what was that for?! You should be panicking!"

"It's just snow, Amber Waves."

"But this is different! Didn't you feel the coldness?!"

"Yes, I am aware of it."

"WHY AREN'T YOU PANICKING?!"

*Slap*

"Ow."

"Come on, let's go. You wouldn't want to miss the Crystalling right?"

"Of course not! But not when it is _really_ cold outside! What if something bad happened to the Crystal heart?!"

"Seriously?"

"YES! Remember the Crystal Heart prevents this place from freezing? Well, it's FREEZING OUTSIDE!"

Her friend slapped her forehoof to her face, _What happened to this girl?_ "Look, let's just go, if something bad _did_ happen, then they sure would notify us right?" Amber perked up and said, "You're right! Oh, my goodness, you're a total genius! Let's go!" (I had difficulty on what to call her, so that's what I wrote.) She stood up, and went outside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Her friend stood up, before she could gallop outside, Amber Waves went back and said,

"Oh, but I'm still not done watering my plants!" Her friend then again, slapped her hoof to her face.

"But we _need_ to go!"

"No, you go! I'll stay and water my plants."

"Oh, my sweet, Celestia! Come on, Amber!"

"No thanks! Come back later and tell me if something bad happened or not!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Thanks!"

Amber, glanced at the room. "Now, where did I put that watering can? Oh! Right, it was there outside." She opened the door and went outside.

* * *

"Let me just get over this..." Amber's friend groaned, saw the crowd, muttering, and whispering. She blended in and went to the front row letting her take a good look at the front. Three ponies were present, one earth pony, and two pegasi. They seemed to be... yelling, to the crowd.

"We're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside." The cyan pegasus said.

"I camped out _all_ night for this spot, I'm not about to just, give it up." A crystal pony at the front row said, crossing both her hooves. The other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good, a _little_ further back. Like, inside your house?" The pale, light grayish gold pegasus said, her voice was a bit quiet, but can be heard from the crowd. The crystal ponies were now muttering, Garden's friend couldn't make them out.

"The Crystalling Ceremony, is one of the most sacred traditions. And when that foal is held from the Crystal Heart, _I_ plan, to be as close to the action as possible!" Another pony from the front row of the crowd said.

"Honestly, Ah don' know if there's gonna _be_ a crystalling," The orange earth pony said, "the truth is, the baby's an alicorn, and her magic's gone crazy, so, ya might not want to be that, _close_ after all."

"A baby alicorn?! Wow, I can't wait to see that!"

"Aw, those little wings, are probably so cute!"

"I know, right?"

The cyan pegasus then said, "Look, I am 100 percent sure, the crystalling isn't happening." suddenly, colors beamed from the castle, each one destroying a wall. The ponies even Amber's friend watched it beam from one side to another.

"No Crystalling, huh? Then why are they starting a firework show?" The crowd then cheered, the ponies in the front though, didn't. Amber's friend even saw the cyan pegasus, slap her forehead, and slowly glided down, the pony next to her, stroked her mane, trying to make her feel better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amber Waves was humming, was about to lower the watering can, but stopped. "I think it'll do the same thing, again." She narrowed her eyes, and tried pouring water to it. Of course, the same thing happened... again. "Oh no, I am not gonna stop pouring water unless you don't turn to ice!" _This situation is driving me crazy! What's taking her so long._ Amber thought, before shrugging, and once again, narrowed her eyes to the frozen plant.

* * *

"The Crystal Heart, has been shattered." Shining Armor said.

"It's not safe here!"

"That's what we've been tryin' to tell ya!" The orange earth pony said.

Amber's friend then galloped, slipping several times in the process. She was then at her destination.

"Garden you were right! Something bad did happen to the Crystal Heart, the prince says we should evacuate the city!"

"One second." Amber Waves was glaring at the plant while watering it.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Shhh! I must do this."

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"For the sake of plant-kind. I MUST PREVENT THE WATER FROM TURNING TO ICE!"

"And how, exactly?"

"BY WATERING THIS PLANT, UNTIL THE ICE SURRENDERS!"

Amber's friend didn't believe it, the thing she could only do was slap her forehead.


End file.
